It's Only A Detour
by dammitsam
Summary: Leap Year AU. Castiel Novak is set on proposing to his boyfriend Balthazar, but after bad weather stops his plane in a small town in Kansas, Castiel has to rely on local bartender Dean Winchester for a ride the rest of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyone who's seen the movie Leap Year will recognize this. I have obviously made changes, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Also, I know this is kind of a short chapter, but they might get longer. Reviews are always nice!**

Castiel couldn't believe it. He was finally going to get to live in the house of his dreams. It was huge, with floor to ceiling windows and vaulted ceilings. He'd been lusting after that house since third grade, when his mother had made him water the flowers for the old lady who lived there. Now that she had passed away, her granddaughter was selling the house. Castiel had been saddened to hear of the elderly woman's death but he couldn't stop the spark of hope that filled his chest at the idea of buying that house. He and his boyfriend Balthazar had just finished their interview with the young woman who was selling the old building. She had decided to hold interviews with all prospective buyers, since her grandmother had put her heart and soul into that house and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Castiel figured there were at least ten other people in line but he was confident that he and Balthazar had made a great impression. They parted ways outside Castiel's dream house, Balthazar having to go to the hospital to check on one of his new patients. They were planning to meet for dinner tonight, as Balthazar said he had a surprise. Castiel hated surprises but he had agreed and gone to the fitting he had planned for that afternoon. The pants of his new suit were a little long and he decided that since it was already out he'd wear it to dinner. He was in the middle of getting stabbed by the tailor, a short man named Crowley who he was sure was doing it on purpose, when his friend Anna barged in, her thin arms laden with the spoils of her trip. She ran up to Castiel and he could tell she had something big to tell him.

"Oh, Castiel, I'm so happy for you!" she cried, grabbing his arm and earning a glare from Crowley, who also coincidentally stabbed Castiel in the ankle again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Anna, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry, I've skipped the part where I saw Balthazar walking out of that jewelers down the street, the one you love so much. Isn't that where he got you that watch?"

"Yes," Castiel said hesitantly, nervous and excited about where this was going. "But I fail to see why this caused you to rush here."

"Castiel! You know there's only one reason he'd go in there in the middle of March. You're getting engaged!"

Anna was beside herself with joy, and Castiel enjoyed watching his friend pace about, thinking of all the things that needed to be done. Castiel just stood there grinning, not wanting to move too much, his fear of Crowley 'accidentally' drawing blood keeping him immobile.

"Well, now that I've ruined the surprise, we need to make sure he doesn't know I told," Anna said, shaking Castiel out of his happiness induced haze.

For the remainder of the hour, as Crowley finished with the suit, the two friends practiced Castiel's surprised face, much to Anna's dismay, as she told him, " You kind of look like someone just ran over your dog."

"Anna, I don't have a dog."

The girl just sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, " Again!"

-

Castiel had just decided to meet Balthazar at the restaurant, as Balthazar was coming straight from the hospital. The restaurant was a new Italian place downtown. If Castiel hadn't been suspicious of Balthazar's intentions before, there was no denying them now. Balthazar wasn't a huge fan of Italian food, but he knew it was Castiel's favorite. Castiel walked through the big glass doors, keeping his mind on things like taxes and the paperwork he still had to do at work, so the excitement wouldn't show on his face.

Balthazar arrived minutes after him, looking a little frazzled but mostly like his usual well put together self. They ate slowly, sticking to regular conversations, usually Balthazar's patients or news about family members. They'd been together for 3 years and had finally decided to buy a house together. It was only natural to Castiel that they get married soon anyways.

As they both finished their meals, Balthazar became quiet. Castiel looked up at him and said, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Of course not. In fact, I've got something for you."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. Castiel took the box, his hands trembling slightly, and began opening it. There was a smaller velvet box inside.

"C'mon, open it," Balthazar prompted as he checked the text message that had just come in on his work phone. It had bothered Castiel earlier in their relationship when Balthazar would check his phone in the middle of important events but he'd soon decided that he didn't want it to be his fault that someone had died because he'd kept Balthazar away from his phone. Castiel opened the box, just as Balthazar put his phone in his jacket pocket again.

"Do you like them?" he said, as Castiel stared down at a pair of diamond and silver cuff links.

"They're cuff links," he said, unable to come up with more in his disappointment.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you put them on?" he said as he checked his now vibrating phone.

"Oh, right," Castiel mumbled as he began switching the current cuff links with the new ones.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a big one," Balthazar sighed as he slumped a little in his chair.

"What?" Castiel asked.

" Mrs. Moseley's got to have surgery. Soon. I've got to fly out to Seattle tonight. The hospital there is the only one with the equipment I need available right now. I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"Don't worry about it," Castiel said as he got up to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. "Go save lives."

-

Castiel fidgeted under the sheets. He'd been laying awake for hours now, unable to shake his disappointment from that dinner. _This is why I don't like surprises._ he thought as he stared at the cuff links now sitting on his bedside table.

Giving up on sleep for the time being, Castiel got out of bed and sat down at his computer. The little clock in the corner told him it was just after 2 in the morning. He sighed and his mind wandered to Balthazar. _He's probably asleep in his hotel by now._ he had the Internet open but he still wasn't sure what he was planning on doing. He started thinking about dinner again and a voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Anna was whispering _"Why don't you propose, idiot."_ Even in his head she mocked him. The idea stuck and soon Castiel began thinking of ways he could go about it. It didn't matter who proposed, did it? _No,_ Castiel thought resolutely.

After an hour of mulling this over, Castiel decided there was no time like the present. He searched airline websites and found a flight to Seattle, Washington at 11 the next morning. Excited by this plan, Castiel quickly ordered the ticket and began packing. Sleep could wait until after he was engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, this chapter is actually shorter than the first but I've had this down for a while and wanted to get it done so I could move on to parts with Dean. Also, Dean will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter! Thanks to those who have left reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

After a measly two hours of sleep, Castiel headed to the airport. He was on his third cup of coffee and the adrenaline rush he'd experienced last night hadn't quite worn off yet. His first flight was delayed an hour due to technical issues and they had said something about the weather, but even that didn't dampen his spirits. Castiel sat near the gate, watching the overcast sky of Boston and hoping it wouldn't start raining and delay his flight even longer. Finally, Castiel was able to board the plane and he settled in for the flight.

-

About 2 hours into the flight, the plane shook and the pilot's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we've hit a slight patch of turbulence. I'd like you all to remain calm. It should be over shortly. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight."

Castiel was a bit shaken but he just took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He loved flying, he just didn't like some of the things that came with it.

Two minutes later, the plane shook again, harder this time. People began panicking as the masks fell from above their heads. Castiel finally let his nerves get the better of him as he started babbling to the man next to him.

"No no no. This is not happening."

Just then the pilot's voice came over the speaker again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as weather conditions have worsened, we will be landing in Lawrence, Kansas. Thank you for your patience."

"Lawrence?" Castiel said. "Lawrence? I paid for Seattle!"

"Be grateful we're landing at all," the man next to him said.

"I am _not_ going to die before getting engaged!"

-

The plane landed soon after that. After collecting his luggage, Castiel walked up to the woman at the ticket counter. She looked a bit frazzled, probably from the loads of other passengers looking to buy tickets to their intended destinations. Castiel took little notice of this though, more focused on his own desire to reach Seattle.

When the line finally moved and it was Castiel's turn, he ran up to one of the two women at the counter, Meg, who just looked at him and said, "It's not happening. No flights out until the weather clears."

Castiel was stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He looked Meg in the eye and said, "But I _need_ to get to Seattle tonight."

"Oh, well in that case, we'll open up a special airplane just for you, sir. Right Ruby?"

She turned toward the other woman at the counter who quickly added, "Oh yeah, sweetheart. We live to serve you."

Castiel was getting tired of their mockery. Both brunette women turned to him and just smiled. Castiel decided they weren't worth his time, as they were being so unhelpful, and he turned and left in a huff.

_Maybe there's a bus I could take._ he thought, hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to that and that the weather would clear up soon.

Outside, the weather was getting worse. The drizzle that had apparently landed the plane had turned into heavy sheets of rain. Castiel could barely see 10 feet in front of him. He hoped to catch a cab to the bus station but at this point, he knew it was unlikely that any buses would be leaving that night. He decided to just find a place to stay for the night and hope that the weather was better tomorrow.

Castiel's cab arrived about 20 minutes after he called. After shoving his bags in the trunk, he got into the back seat. Everything was going well, until the driver asked, "Where to?" it was then that Castiel realized that he didn't know where he had planned on staying.

"Do you know a place I could stay for a night?"

"There's a bar a few blocks over. They've got a couple of cheap rooms and the food is awesome. And with this weather, most of the other fellas like you've probably grabbed the last hotel rooms."

Castiel sighed but told the driver, "Alright then. It'll have to do. It's only one night anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally Dean appears! I know this isn't how it goes at all in the movie but I kind of liked this better and I just couldn't write Dean and Cas disliking each other. It simply wouldn't come. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to keep updating this often. Since it's the weekend soon I shouldn't have any problems but once the week starts again, I don't know. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Thanks to everyone who's read it and especially to those of you who have reviewed! **

They arrived at the bar around five. If they had been able to see it, the sun probably would have been at Castiel's favorite angle, where everything is bathed in the warm light of the sunset but you can tell darkness is still a few hours away. But as it was, the sky was gray, just a few shades darker than when his plane had landed. The rain was still coming down hard and he gave the driver a tip for having to endure these driving conditions. The street he was on was lined with stores that all looked just enough alike in the heavy rain that Castiel was having trouble figuring out which one was the bar he was supposed to stay at. Apparently the cab driver noticed his confusion because he pointed to the door just a few feet from the car. "Don't worry. It can be a little confusing, even when the weather is nice," he told Castiel. Castiel thanked him for the ride and finally got out of the warm cab.

The building was older looking, the paneling painted dark green. You could tell Mother Nature had had her way with the building before as that same paint was starting to fade and chip. The door looked newer, or at least more recently painted. There was a sign above the front window that said The Roadhouse. Just from his outside view Castiel could tell it was well taken care of - you could feel love that had gone into the place.

He stepped inside just as the wind started picking up and he realized he was starting to shiver. The place was quiet, a few of the tables filled and only three men at the bar. This didn't surprise Castiel very much though considering the weather. He walked up to the bar and sat next a young man with long brown hair.

"What're the odds of me getting out of this town tonight?" he asked the man.

The man turned to him and grinned, probably either from a joke Castiel hadn't heard or at the fact that Castiel didn't know what he was doing. "I wouldn't count on it buddy. Weather like this can last for days, so you might be stuck here for a while."

"Great," Castiel sighed, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Oh, it's not too bad. We could probably get you set up here until it clears up. There're usually a few open rooms."

"Do you own the place?" Castiel asked.

The mirth returned to the man's eyes as he smiled again. "Nah, my older brother does. A family friend left it to him before she moved away. Oh, by the way, I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. And that's Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner," he added as he pointed to the two bickering men next to them. "They spend a lot of time here, usually complaining about the service, or the food, or sometimes my hair."

"It's only 'cause you look like a girl with it that long, Sammy," came a voice from the other side of the door behind the bar.

An attractive man walked out a second later with two plates of food. He had brown hair, a little lighter than Sam's, and he was wearing a faded Metallica shirt under a plaid over shirt. His jeans had holes in the knees. Castiel usually would have found it unprofessional but it suddenly seemed like the only thing a person could wear in a place like this. This wasn't one of those inner city bars Balthazar usually took him to, where everyone was in their best suits and dresses. Castiel liked the place well enough, even though it was very different from his usual destinations.

The man handed the plates to a couple in a booth by the window. He walked back behind the bar and leaned against it, his elbows on the counter.

"You know, Sammy, you could help."

"Dean, it's not Sammy," he said with less heat and more fondness. The other man, Dean, just grinned and said, "Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam sighed a little and told him, "You know, I'd help but Ellen _did_ leave the place to you. I wouldn't want to overstep my welcome in a place that isn't even mine."

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned to Castiel.

"So stranger, you got a name or should we make one up?"

"Oh! Sorry, my name's Castiel, Castiel Novak," Castiel told Dean, still a little surprised at the turn in the conversation. He enjoyed watching the brothers interact. They were better than reality television.

"Well Castiel, what can we do for you?"

"Have you got any open rooms? And maybe a menu, if it's not too much trouble."

Dean handed Castiel a menu and a room key.

"I'll show you where it is once you eat. As you can probably tell, it's not exactly packed."

"Thank you," Castiel said quietly.

Castiel didn't make it upstairs for another two hours. He had ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee that was surprisingly good for being from a bar. Sam and Dean had talked to him while he ate, mostly about his job and his family. He told them about Balthazar and his many siblings. After Castiel had finished his food, Bobby asked if anyone wanted to play a game of poker before he headed out.

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm on the job," Dean told him. "Besides, I don't think it'd be fair to Castiel to introduce him to Winchester-style poker on his first night here."

"You should probably show him his room anyways Dean," Sam said, standing up from his seat. Castiel hadn't realized how taller the younger Winchester was. Castiel wasn't short by any means but this man towered over him. He was even taller than Dean who himself had a few inches on Castiel. Castiel got up too, stifling a yawn as he reached for his bag and the key that was still on the table. He hadn't even realized how tired he was.

Dean turned away from Bobby and smiled at Castiel. "Dude, it looks like you're gonna drop at any second. How long have you been awake?"

Castiel looked at his watch, a gift from Balthazar for their second anniversary. It was now almost eight. If he didn't count the two hours of poor sleep the night before, Castiel had been up since six in the morning yesterday.

"Uh, since six yesterday morning."

"Seriously? How are you still standing?" Sam exclaimed from his spot by the bar.

"I didn't realize it had been that long. A lot of stuff going through my head and all that."

"That's it. You're going to sleep now. No questions," Dean told him. It was a weird feeling, having to strangers take interest in his well being.

"I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to argue," Castiel said, the corner of his mouth curving up a bit.

"It might be safer to just do what Dean says," Sam told him with a grin. "Anyways, I'm headed to bed too, unless you need my help down here Dean."

"Nope, no point. And I'm fine. Might close down early tonight anyways. It doesn't look like anyone else is coming in."

He nodded at the window and the others turned to look. The rain had let up a little but now it was dark. People probably weren't going to venture out of their warm houses just for a drink or to have someone else make them food. The people who had been in the bar when Castiel had come in were long gone, including Rufus and now Bobby.

As Sam went off through the door behind the bar, probably to his own room, Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him. Dean led him up a flight of stairs near the front door and down a hallway with a few doors on either side. He reached one towards the end of the hall on the left and opened to door. He flicked on the lights and stepped aside so Castiel could go in. It was a little cramped, just a small bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls had old wallpaper on it with a small floral print and the windows were covered in white drapes.

"Bathroom's down the hall. It gets a little funny sometimes so you might have flush twice and there might only be a little warm water tomorrow if you get up late, since Sam takes such long showers. But anyways, night. We're downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel told him, his voice full of sincerity. Dean just nodded and walked back down the hall. Castiel closed the door and took of his now dry trench coat. He pulled on his pajamas as sleep started to overcome him and the second he fell down onto the bed, he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a little bit of trouble starting this chapter but it turned out pretty good I guess. There are a few parts I'm really excited to write and these intermittent parts are really tedious because of that. Hopefully you enjoy it anyways! Thanks as always to those of you who reviewed the past chapters, they really make my day.**

Castiel woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. _Looks like the rain's finally stopped, _he thought. _Maybe I'll be able to get a plane out of here this afternoon. _He stayed in bed, trying to plan out his day and frankly, too warm to want to get up. Eventually, his stomach started making noises and he realized he had probably slept through breakfast. He forced himself into the chilly air outside of his blanket and slipped into his jeans from yesterday and a plain black shirt from his bag. He knew his face was probably in dire need of a shave and his hair was probably all over the place but considering his day yesterday, he decided not to deal with it. He started down the hall, quickly stopping at the bathroom, and then made his way back to the bar downstairs. He heard voices when he was about halfway down the stairs and the noise of pots and pans being moved around. The smell of bacon and something sweet filled the air. He walked over to the bar and took his seat from the night before just as Dean walked out with two plates of food.

"Oh good, you're up. Sam was starting to worry you wouldn't wake up," the man said with a smile as he walked to give the food to an old couple by the front door. The sun was even brighter down here. Castiel glanced down at his watch and realized it was almost ten. Sam walked out with a plate a second later and set it down in front of him.

"Don't worry, I didn't let Dean spit in it," Sam told him as he made his way back to the kitchen. Castiel started eating just as Dean shouted back, with mock hurt in his voice, "I can't believe you'd think so little of me Sam."

Castiel just kept eating his breakfast, pancakes, which would explain the sugary scent in the air, and, as he predicted, bacon. They mostly left him alone after that, only interrupting him when Sam asked if he wanted coffee. Castiel jumped on the offer, knowing he was no good without coffee in the morning. As he ate, he watched Dean work. The older Winchester seemed to be on server duty today. Castiel watched as he interacted with the customers, noticing his upbeat attitude and his ability to make all of the customers smile. Even though Castiel was spoken for, he couldn't stop himself from looking.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Dean sat down next to him and asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'll probably try to buy another airline ticket. If I can't, I don't know what else to do," he told Dean.

"Well, there's a phone on that wall over there if you need one."

"Thank you," Castiel said as he pulled out his cell phone. The battery was almost dead so he decided just to use the phone here. He called the airport first. Much to his dismay, there were no flights to Seattle for the next few days as the bad weather had stopped there. He decided to call Balthazar next, just so someone he knew knew where he was.

Balthazar picked up after two rings, "Hello?"

"Hello Balthazar."

"Castiel! Where are you, I don't recognize the number."

"Kansas, actually."

"What on earth are you doing there?"

"Well, I was coming to see you but weather landed the plane in Lawrence and now there are no flights out any time soon. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I can't wait to see you. This is excellent. I was getting so sick of all these surgeons. They're so dull sometimes."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

Castiel hung up the phone and went back to his seat. His breakfast dishes had been taken away during his call to Balthazar. Now he was just having trouble think of a way to get all the way to Seattle. Sam came out a few minutes later and sat next to him.

"You look like you have a dilemma," the taller man said to him.

"I need to get to Seattle within the week and there are no planes leaving from here in time."

"You could have someone drive you," Sam suggested.

"Who'd want to drive all the way from Kansas to Washington?" Castiel asked skeptically.

"Dean would. He's always wanted to see the Grand Canyon anyways."

"Dean would what?" Dean asked as he walked up to them, rubbing his hands on a towel.

"Drive Castiel to Seattle. You've always wanted to go on a road trip across the country. I figure this is pretty close."

"I'd be willing to pay for gas and the time you miss being away from work," Castiel offered up.

Dean looked him up and down. "You're not a serial killer, are you?" he asked, squinting his eyes at Castiel.

"What? Of course not," Castiel said, confused.

"Hey, just checking man. Gotta know what I'm getting myself into before I commit. But yeah, why not. I'll take you. Go get your stuff together. We'll go whenever you're ready. Sam can take care of this place for a few days. Well, he probably won't burn it to the ground at least."

"Hey!" Sam cried with indignation. "Last time there was a fire here was because of you. You gave flaming shots to Ash. When have we ever known that to be a good idea?"

"In my defense, I was a bit intoxicated. The people like when you drink with them and when have I ever been one to disappoint the people?"

"Dean, sometimes you are a hazard to society," Sam said before running into the kitchen, narrowly dodging the towel Dean threw at his head.

Now relaxed, Castiel watched the brothers, knowing that his problems thus far had been solved.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Road trip! I don't really have much to say besides thanks to everyone who's read and/or reviewed so far. Enjoy!**

Castiel headed back upstairs to take a shower before they left. He grabbed a towel out of the dresser in his room and his bathrobe and headed down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. The water was a little chilly like Dean had warned him it might be but he was in too good of a mood to let it bother him. He washed up quickly, wanting to get on the road. He was picking out a shirt, clad only in his boxers, when Dean barged in.

"Cas, man, what kind of- oh. Sorry, guess I should've knocked," Dean said, his cheeks red with embarrassment but he didn't turn away. Castiel quickly pulled on his bathrobe and tied it. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but this man was practically a stranger.

"Well, you're already in. What do you need?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, like he had been distracted. "Just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat before we left."

"I'm fine Dean, thank you."

"Well, I'll, uh, let you get back to whatever you were doing," Dean said, already starting to close the door. It clicked shut and Castiel waited until Dean's footsteps faded before he took off his robe again and got dressed.

When Castiel got downstairs, Dean was nowhere in sight and Sam was wiping down some empty tables. Castiel walked over to the younger Winchester and asked, "Where's your brother?"

"Last I saw he was out back getting the car ready. Just head through that door and go straight until you reach another door. That'll lead you out."

"Thank you Sam. It was nice meeting you."

"You too man," Sam said as he clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

Castiel smiled and walked out the way Sam had told him. The first room was the kitchen. It was pretty clean, considering it seemed to be only the two boys working there. It was even fairly updated with stainless steel appliances and what looked like granite countertops. It was a nice room by anyone's standards. He kept on down the hallway, passing a few doors, two of which he assumed belonged to Sam and Dean. As he opened the door at the end of the hall, sunlight assaulted his eyes. By the time his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, Dean had come up and grabbed his bag.

"C'mon, let's get this show on the road," he said, throwing Castiel's suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Hey! Careful, that was a gift," Castiel said, after he heard the heavy thump his bag made as it connected with the bottom of trunk.

"A suitcase? Who gives luggage as a present?"

"It's a Louis Vuitton."

"What?" Dean asked, complete confusion in his voice.

"A- You know what, nevermind."

"He named his bag, he's crazy," Dean mumbled, not loud enough for Castiel to hear.

Castiel walked towards the passenger side door. The car was shiny black and probably older than Castiel. It made him a little nervous.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala. Most beautiful car in the world," Dean said, confirming Castiel's notion that the car was old.

"We're taking this all the way to Seattle?" Castiel asked skeptically. "I don't want it breaking down in the middle of nowhere."

"Shh baby, don't listen to the mean man. He knows not what he says," Dean told the car. "She's not gonna fall apart. I rebuilt her myself. She's better than new. Just get in the car. She won't bite," he added when Castiel just kept staring at the car.

Castiel just sighed and got in, closing the door gently, just in case. Dean joined him a second later and threw Castiel a map.

"Two rules: Driver picks the music and no one but me drives this car. Got it?" Castiel nodded and Dean went on. "Also, I hope you know how to read a map."

Without waiting for a reply, Dean started the car and started driving. Castiel quickly began turning the map until it was finally right side up. This was going to be a mess. He started giving Dean directions, hoping they were right. About half an hour later they were on I-70 and Castiel didn't have to worry about directions for a while. Dean pushed in a random tape he'd found and Highway to Hell started playing. Castiel closed his eyes and sunk down in his seat a little. Of course Dean listened to classic rock. Castiel preferred calming music, classical in the realm of Mozart and Bach. Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music as Castiel moved to turn the volume down a little. Dean glanced at him but let it slide, considering Castiel hadn't changed it or anything. Castiel was beginning to see how much Dean really did love his car.

Two hours later and Dean had made his way through ACDC and had moved on to Metallica. He had also started to eat a sandwich, offering one to Castiel, which he politely declined. Dean had just shrugged and bit into his.

"So, why are you headed to Seattle? I mean, I know your boyfriend's there and all but is there a specific reason?" Dean asked, after he'd swallowed the bite he was on.

Castiel turned away from his open window where he'd been watching the scenery fly by. It was nothing like seeing the city lights from up in the air, but it wasn't awful.

"I'm going to propose to Balthazar," Castiel said simply.

Dean choked a little on the bite he had just taken out of his sandwich. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm quite serious. We've been together for years now. I figured now's as good of a time as any."

"Why would you do that? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you want to tie yourself down more?"

Castiel just glared at him, grabbed the sandwich out of Dean's hand and threw it out the window.

Dean just gaped at him as Castiel said, "It's not stupid. It's romantic."

Dean was still in shock when he said, "Romantic, really?"

Castiel was getting tired of this, so, already annoyed by the music, he pushed the eject button, took the tape out of the deck and threw that out of the window too. What he wasn't prepared for was Dean to slam his foot down on the break. Castiel was jolted forward, his seatbelt just barely keeping him from flying through the windshield.

"No one touches the music!" Dean yelled. He got out of the car and walked back towards where the tape should've landed.

"It's just a tape Dean," Castiel said, following Dean's lead and getting out of the car.

"Cas, I swear to god." Dean said, obviously still annoyed, as he continued his search.

Castiel took a deep breath and went back to the car. He leaned against it and waited for Dean to calm down. The man was overreacting. It was one tape and besides, he deserved it for being an ass.

If things kept going this way, Castiel might not even make it to Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't really have much to say. I've been trying to make progress on this but I've been having a little trouble so I started another small project that I will hopefully be able to finish soon. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

Dean walked back to the car a few minutes later, having given up on his search, and leaned against the car next to Castiel. He seemed to have calmed down a little. He took a deep breath and turned to Castiel.

"Alright, so I was a dick and I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my mouth shut but if you touch my music again, you're walking the rest of the way," Dean added, probably trying to sound threatening. Castiel just shrugged and replied, "Sounds fair. And I do apologize about the tape. That was probably overdoing it."

"Don't worry; I'll just add it to your tab." Dean grinned and leapt up, headed back to the driver's seat. "C'mon! We're burning daylight!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his amusement from showing a little.

They rode in peace for the next couple of hours, only really speaking when Castiel was giving Dean directions. Soon though, their path was blocked by construction and they had to take back roads. Both men were getting restless from sitting in such close quarters for so long so when Dean suggested that they take a break and stretch their legs, Castiel was far from putting up a fight. They had entered Colorado about an hour ago. The dust was still settling when Castiel got out of the car. Dean seemed to have a tendency to speed when it didn't look like he'd get caught. Castiel looked around, taking in the scenery. He noticed that Dean had already taken his position in the grass on hill a few yards ahead. He walked over and sat next to Dean who was lying down and staring at the few clouds that were floating by.

"Look, Cas, it looks like a bunny," Dean said, pointing to one of the clouds above him. Castiel looked up. "Which one?" he said after a minute of searching. There were only a few of the fluffy white clouds above their heads and none of them looked particularly like a rabbit.

Dean patted the ground directly next to him and said, "Come here."

Castiel scooted over and laid down next to Dean, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off the other man. He was still a little surprised at how mild the weather was; he had only needed to wear a sweater, his coat too warm. Dean turned his head towards Castiel to make sure he was watching and when he'd gotten Castiel's attention, Dean pointed to the cloud almost directly above his head.

"See it now? There're the ears and the tail."

Castiel could kind of see what Dean was seeing. He nodded a little and asked, "And what does that one look like?"

They played this game for a while, Dean telling Castiel what he saw and then making up stories about them. The atmosphere had completely shifted from that of this morning. Dean's stories became less vivid as he became drowsy and Castiel had already been listening to Dean with his eyes closed. After a moment Dean fell silent and Castiel let the sun warm his face and the sounds of the breeze and Dean's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

-

The next thing Castiel knew, the sun was lower in the sky and his side was comfortably warm. He looked over and realized that sometime while they had been asleep, Dean and he had merged closer together until they were pressed together from shoulder to knee. Castiel rolled over quietly, not wanting to wake Dean up while they were still so close.

Castiel allowed himself a few more moments to wake up before nudging Dean. The other man just grunted and flung his arm over his eyes. Castiel decided to let him have a few more minutes and began walking back to the car to check the time. He had left his watch in his bag, having taken it off to shower that morning. When he finally dug it out, he went to get a drink from his water bottle in the front seat. As he was unscrewing the cap, he noticed the keys were still in the ignition. Dean must have left them there, assuming no one would come out this way anyways. Something didn't sit well with Castiel though. He looked a little closer and noticed that the key wasn't turned all the way to an off position. Dread pooled in his gut as he got in the car and slid over to the driver's seat and turned the key. Nothing happened. Castiel took the key all the way out of the ignition before trying again. And again, nothing happened.

He quickly jumped out of the car and jogged back over to where Dean had fallen asleep again.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted in an attempt to wake up the other man. "Dean, wake up. It appears we have a problem."

Dean's eyes shot open and he was on his feet in seconds.

"You okay?" he asked, quickly giving Castiel a once over.

"I'm perfectly fine Dean, but your car may not be. It wouldn't start when I tried a moment ago."

"Shit," Dean said as he began moving swiftly towards his car. Castiel had left the key in the ignition, figuring that if he couldn't turn it on, no one else could either. Dean climbed in, leaving the door open, and turned the key. Nothing. He tried a few more times with the same result. From his spot a few feet away from the car Castiel could see Dean fall forward and hit his head against the steering wheel in defeat.

"Battery's dead," he said, barely loud enough for Castiel to hear from his spot. He moved closer cautiously.

"And what does that mean?"

"Means we either call a tow truck or we start walking."

"I think I'd prefer the first," Castiel said.

"Already on it."

Castiel waited as Dean Pulled out his phone and began to dial. He was confused when, after he pushed the send button, Dean just left the phone balancing on his knee and, after a moment, closed his phone. Dean fell back across the front bench and sighed loudly.

"Wonderful," he groaned.

"What?" Castiel asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"No service. That's what we get for taking the fucking back roads."

Castiel sighed and leaned up against the side of the car.

"I suppose we had better begin walking then."

Dean groaned again but agreed, saying, "We'll call for a tow when we get into town I guess."

Dean got out of the car, taking the keys with and locking his precious vehicle. He then went around back and opened the trunk. He pulled Castiel's suitcase out and then reached for his own. Castiel took the map out of the pocket of the coat he was carrying and opened it up, hoping it would at least help them find a town nearby. They found one a few miles away and began their trek.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel walked determinedly, now nervous again that he wouldn't make it to Seattle in time. Both men were beginning to tire now that they had been walking for an hour with nothing in sight. Castiel's bag felt heavier with every step and he decided they should rest for a little while. Dean didn't fight it. In fact, he immediately dropped his bag and collapsed, tearing his duffel open for one of the water bottles he'd tucked inside. After drinking half of it in one go, he handed the bottle to Castiel who took it but drank the water in small sips. They sat on the side of the unpaved road in silence, listening for signs of civilization.

After a few minutes, Castiel heard the roar of an engine coming towards them. He waited for a moment and then saw the dirt rise at the horizon. Castiel stood up, hoping the driver would see him and stop. Dean's voice appeared behind him, saying, "Cas, just let them pass." Castiel just scoffed and stepped farther into the road. The vehicle, a beat up van, slowed when the driver saw Castiel. The van stopped and the window rolled down to reveal a thin blonde man. He smiled at Castiel and said, "Looks like you've been walking for a while."

"Yes," Castiel answered. "We were wondering if you would be so kind as to drive us to the nearest town."

"I'd love to, honestly, but we're a little full. Only room for one, up front with me."

"Cas, just let it go. We'll just keep walking," Dean said, coming up beside him.

"Well isn't that precious," the blonde man said. "Well _Cas_, can we tempt you with a ride? Your friend looks like he could handle himself. Here, let's just toss your bag into the back with the boys." The door slid open and two men peered out from within. The blonde man quickly grabbed Castiel's suitcase and handed it to one of the men. "Looks like it's high quality. Don't worry, they'll take good care of it. "

Castiel turned to Dean who had gone and sat down by his bag once again. "See Dean, they're nice peop-" Castiel was cut off by the sound of tires squealing. He spun around to find the van speeding off. Castiel just gaped as Dean said, "Sorry, but I did warn you. You don't take rides from strangers on the back roads."

"That was everything I had Dean!" Castiel shouted. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Chill. We'll pick up some stuff in town. Can't be far now anyways."

Dean picked up his duffle and started walking again, Castiel still behind him. After a moment he heard the sound of the other man's footsteps as Castiel began to walk.

-

Half an hour later, Castiel was still walking with his arms crossed. That was one, very little, hardly there at all, good thing: He didn't have to lug around his suitcase anymore. Dean had tried to start a game of I Spy shortly into their walk but Castiel was still cross about the whole situation and had ignored him. Now Dean was walking a few steps ahead of Castiel, whistling some song Castiel had never heard but figured was probably on one of the tapes in Dean's car. Castiel was quickly becoming tired, not used to this much walking in one day, and the distance between Dean and himself grew.

Dean had already been in the bar for twenty minutes before Castiel walked in. He was seated at the table directly next to the door, drinking a beer, and looked up when he heard the door open.

"I'll call a cab when I'm done," Dean said in response to Castiel's glare. The dark haired man just rolled his eyes and wandered over to the bar. He cleared his throat twice before the bartender turned around.

"Excuse me. Do have a phone I could use?" Castiel asked.

The bartender just grunted and pointed to a pay phone on the wall between two doors. It was currently occupied but Castiel figured the current user couldn't be much longer. He went and stood by the phone, keeping a respectful distance but secretly hoping the man using the phone would end his call soon if Castiel was standing there. His position, while polite to the man on the phone, allowed Castiel to hear the conversation behind one of the doors, as it happened to be open a few inches.

"That was brilliant Luc," a voice said. It gave Castiel the chills.

"Hardly Alistair," a voice vaguely familiar to Castiel said. "The man was just foolish. He should've listened to his boyfriend."

Laughter followed and Castiel finally placed the voice as that of the man in the van earlier that day. He was quickly overcome by rage and stormed into the room.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said, carefully keeping his voice level.

"Oh does it now?" the blonde man, Luc, said. "I think you're mistaken."

"I demand you put everything back and return it to me." All of his belongings had been spread over the pool table.

"And if we don't?" Alistair said, his voice sending cold waves through Castiel's body, wiping away all of the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins moments ago.

"I...um...you'll," he stuttered before hearing a voice to his right.

"Why don't we take this outside," Dean said from the doorway.

"And just who do you think you are?" a third man piped up, his voice sounding more bored than accusatory. Castiel had barely noticed him before.

"Just trying to keep the peace."

"Yeah, well, we don't need any peacekeepers here. Just take your boyfriend here and get out," Alistair said, moving closer to Dean.

"See, that just doesn't work for me," Dean said, finally stepping all the way into the room. The room was dead quiet as they all waited to see what Dean or Alistair would do. Then suddenly, Alistair was throwing punches without much strategy and Dean was easily blocking every attempt. This worked up until Luc started making his way towards Castiel. Dean got distracted as he tried to make his way over and Alistair finally had an opening. He sent his elbow into Dean's nose and the taller man collapsed. This got Castiel moving and he managed to knock down Luc with his suitcase which had been mercilessly tossed to the floor when the three men had dumped out Castiel's stuff. The blonde man fell as Dean groaned from his spot on the floor. The bored man, who had been watching this quietly, just got up and left. Castiel kicked Alistair's knees and watched him collapse as well. He made his way to Dean's side quickly, as the man had . When he didn't immediately open his eyes, Castiel began slapping Dean's face lightly and calling his name, hoping that Dean would wake up. Finally, Dean groaned again but he still didn't open his eyes. Castiel slapped him harder and Dean's eyes shot open.

"Jeez Cas. Can't you see I'm injured here? Don't need you wrecking my beautiful face anymore than it already is."

Seeing that Dean was going to be fine, Castiel began collecting his stuff from all over the room. The two other men were still unconscious but Castiel didn't want to be around when they woke up. Dean had picked himself up and was now sitting up, his back resting against the leg of the pool table and his fingers holding his nose in an attempt to stop the blood. Both men looked up when they heard the door open. The bartender stood in the doorway, looking very angry. Castiel could see people glancing through the door from their seats. Dean just looked up and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. We're leaving."

Castiel finished packing his things and walked over to Dean, who was still having some trouble standing. Alistair must've really gotten him good. Dean picked up his bag carefully and walked out slowly, using Castiel as a support, leaving the two unconscious men with the bartender.

**A/N: Put this at the end, just in case. I know it's been a while since the last update. School stuff has been piling up and all that. Sorry if some of the details are a little off, this was my first time writing a fight scene. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had taken a few days off to decide how to do this chapter and then I got sick. I never realized how difficult it is to try to write when your head feels like it's going to explode. Gonna try to get the next update up soon but I can't promise anything, especially with finals just around the corner. Keep reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Dean was walking on his own when they reached the train station, his strength mostly recovered. His nose had stopped bleeding a while ago but you could still see where it had dried dark above his mouth where he hadn't wiped it all off. They had finally found a main road and had followed it until a sign pointed to the train station just outside of a small town. The building out front was old, the paint dirty and chipping. Castiel increased his pace and entered. It was empty except for the short man at the counter who was absorbed in the notebook he was writing in. Castiel marched up to him and asked, "Hello, when's the next train out west?" At this point, Castiel was less concerned about getting a direct route to Seattle and more about just getting to the west coast.

The man glanced up and just stared at Castiel for a moment through his black framed glasses, like he was surprised anyone had come in. People probably didn't take trains very often anymore, but Castiel was desperate.

"You're just in time. Next one leaves in, oh," the man looked over at the clock on the wall behind Castiel, "two hours."

Castiel sighed but pulled out his wallet, which he had placed in his front pocket after their encounter with the men in the van. "That'll have to do." He handed the man his money and took the ticket that was offered a moment later. The small man went back to his writing so Castiel went to sit outside. There was a bench just outside and Castiel planted himself there, determined not to miss this train. Dean came and stood next to him.

"I find staring off into space for two hours as fun as the next guy, but I hear there's some awesome sights up here. It's only a half hour walk over that hill to-"

"No, Dean. You can go, but I'm not missing this train."

"Suit yourself," the taller man said as he began walking away. Castiel glanced down at his watch. Only two hours. He sighed and looked around, and upon seeing no one around, got up, leaving his bag by the bench, and went after Dean.

It only took a few minutes to catch up to the other man, who was already halfway up the hill. "Finally decided to have some fun then?" Dean asked, without looking over his shoulder. Castiel was still a few steps behind Dean when he replied, "Hey, I know how to have fun." He could see Dean's shoulders shake with laughter as the taller man simply said, "Sure Cas." Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean had been calling him that for a while now and while he wasn't used to nicknames, he did kind of like it. Not that he'd tell Dean that.

"So where are we going anyways?" Castiel asked as caught up with Dean, changing the subject. "Over the river and through the woods to grandma's house," Dean replied, throwing a smirk Castiel's way. "You're hilarious," Castiel deadpanned. "Seriously though, where?"

"Just wait. Patience is a virtue, or however that goes."

Castiel sighed but kept walking, keeping pace with Dean's long strides. After another minute or two of walking they were almost at the top of the hill. Without much warning, Dean stopped them both and quickly stepped behind Castiel, covering the other man's eyes with his hands.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," Dean said, nudging Castiel's shoulder with his elbow in an attempt to get the other man to start moving. Castiel started walking again, his footsteps hesitant. He still hated surprises but even with Dean stepping on his heels every few steps, he had to admit, he was kind of excited. When they finally reached the top of the hill, the short walk taking longer than it would have if Dean hadn't decided to surprise him, Dean's hands were still over his eyes.

"Can I look yet?" Castiel asked impatiently. He could feel the other man's breath on his neck as Dean laughed a little and he couldn't help the little wave of disappointment that curled in his gut when Dean finally stepped back.

That feeling was quickly moved to the back of his mind when he opened his eyes. They were at the top of a huge hill and Castiel could see for miles, even though it was darker than it should've been, the overcast sky promising rain at any moment. There was a lake to his left, reminding of summer break when his family would rent a cabin and just get away from everything for a week. He and his siblings used to swim in the lake that had been right behind the cabin. Castiel remembered his father tossing him in from the raft floating out in the water that many of the kids used for diving contests. Castiel had been nervous at the time, it being his first time swimming in that deep of water. His father had snuck up behind him, picked him up around the waist, and thrown him in. Castiel had been around eleven, maybe twelve, still scrawny enough for his father to easily lift him up. That had been before his father had become more invested in his work than his family, before his mother had left, saying she needed to "figure things out." Castiel had become more devoted to his studies, thinking that maybe if he became the perfect son his family would go back to normal. It hadn't worked and Castiel had eventually just given up. He had gone to college, met Balthazar, and now he was moving on.

Castiel turned a little, looking down at the hill itself. It was covered in wildflowers, soft pinks and whites and yellows that were just slightly faded due to the oncoming storm. The grass was longer than Castiel had ever seen it anywhere. It was almost to his knee and currently bent low in the wind that was starting to pick up. Castiel turned to Dean, finding the other man watching him with a smile on his face. Castiel smiled back and opened his mouth to say something. He lost his train of thought when the clouds finally opened and rain started pouring down. Moments later he heard the sound of the train whistle and his eyes widened with horror. He hadn't realized they'd been gone for so long. He started running back down the hill, his feet sliding a little on the mud that had quickly formed. Suddenly he was on his back, sliding down the muddy slope as the whistle got louder.

He reached the bottom a minute later, covered in mud and grass and leaves. Dean was still half way up the hill, trying to avoid the same fate as Castiel. Castiel ran back to the station. His bag was where he had left it, thank God, and he ran over to where the man who sold him his ticket was standing. He could still see the end of the train as it left the station. Castiel just stood there, shocked at his luck, or lack thereof. In the back of his mind he registered Dean's arrival on the platform. He heard Dean ask the other man, "What happened?"

"I tried to hold it, really. But everyone's all 'time is money' these days," the other man said.

"Well, is there anywhere we can stay for the night?" Dean asked.

"We've got a room back at mine you can rent. There's another couple staying there for a few nights too so it's no trouble. I'm Chuck, by the way."

"Dean," Dean replied, holding out his hand. "And that's Castiel."

"Nice to meet you," Castiel mumbled, finally coming back to his senses. He didn't say much more after that, just following when Dean grabbed his own bag and they waited for Chuck to lock up before walking away. Just as they stepped onto the muddy ground in front of the station, the sun broke through the clouds, bright and golden and silently mocking Castiel.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! This chapter was half done but I had to stop writing because of finals and then immediately after finals I went on vacation. This was technically done last night but I couldn't get online to post it. I'll try to be better guys! Hope you like it.**

The walk was short and the sun was warm on the back of Castiel's neck as it set. The ground was still damp and Castiel could feel the moisture in the air but it didn't bother him much. At least it wasn't humid _and _hot. Chuck's house was small, only one story. The siding was dark, although Castiel suspected it had originally been lighter and was just covered in years of dirt and whatever else the wind picked up, and the doorbell was broken. Chuck didn't seem to have any neighbors nearby. Chuck went up to the door and unlocked it, setting the umbrella he had been carrying near the door. Castiel followed quickly, with Dean only a few steps behind. Castiel turned around to look at the other man, eyes wide, when he heard a squeal come from the kitchen. A petite blond woman rushed out seconds later and stopped well within Castiel's personal space. He tried to step back but Dean was right behind him. Chuck walked over to her, and after giving her a quick peck on the cheek, made quick work of introductions. He then informed the woman – Becky – that the two men needed a place to sleep. She looked them over quickly and frowned. "Well, we've only got the one bed left. I hope you don't mind."

Castiel turned and looked at Dean. "I don't really want to walk anymore tonight," he said. Dean looked up at Becky and smiled, "That'll be fine."

Becky brightened up quickly and began almost dragging them to a room in the back of the house. The sun was still shining through the windows, right onto the single bed. Towards the back of the room Castiel saw a curtain hanging down that looked suspiciously like a shower curtain. Becky left them to get settled while Dean walked in and set their bags down by the bed. He turned to Castiel and said, "I'll flip you for it."

"Huh?" Castiel looked up at him, his head tilted in confusion.

"The bed. We'll flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose. Got a quarter?"

Castiel pulled out his wallet and grabbed a quarter out of it. He flipped it into the air, caught it, and turned it over. When he lifted his hands, he saw George Washington's head on it and sighed.

"Sweet," Dean said, flinging himself onto the bed, his shoes still on and everything.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" Castiel asked.

"There's always the tub," Dean suggested, his eyes already shut.

Castiel walked over towards the mysterious curtain and pushed it aside.

"It's a shower," he said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, a deal's a deal."

Castiel just ignored the other man and grabbed a change of clothes and one of the towels that had been placed on the chair by the shower.

"I'm taking a shower," he said, eyeing the slightly transparent shower curtain. All he received in return was a grunt from Dean.

The shower had helped Castiel clear his head and when he was drying off, something finally clicked. He quickly tied the towel around his waist and stormed into the room. Dean was asleep so Castiel walked over and started trying to drag him off the bed by the foot.

Dean woke with a start and sat up quickly, falling to the floor. _Serves him right, _Castiel thought.

"What d'ya want?" Dean asked, his voice still rough with sleep. Castiel tried to ignore what was happening beneath his towel and quickly spoke.

"'Heads I win, tails you lose'? Really?"

"Ah, you finally got that, did you?"

"Yes and now I'd appreciate it if you got off _my _bed."

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked while finally climbing to his feet.

"Liars forfeit," Castiel said, taking a step forward so that he was only inches away from Dean. "And take a shower. You smell."

Dean opened him mouth to make a smart remark but quickly shut his mouth as Castiel's glare turned murderous.

"Alright, alright. Liars forfeit," Dean said as he grabbed his own clothes and made it to the shower. He stepped behind the curtain but before Castiel could begin putting his own clean clothes on, Dean stuck his head out. "No peeking."

Castiel just shook his head and changed. When he was finally presentable, he moved to sit on the bed. He could hear Dean singing in the shower, just a verse or two before he realized he was singing out loud and then it would just go back to the sound of the spray on the tile. It took Castiel a moment to realize he'd been staring at the curtain, when he could see the outline of Dean's body through the curtain. He quickly turned his head away when a he heard a knock on the door.

Becky poked her head in, immediately turning towards Castiel.

"What do you guys think of," she started, before looking down at the piece of paper in her hands, "tripe."

It was unappealing but Castiel didn't want to appear ungrateful so he opened his mouth to tell her it would be fine when Dean spoke up.

"I could cook. You know, since you gave us the room and everything."

"Really, he's a very good cook," Castiel offered before Becky could argue.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"One hundred percent," Dean called from the shower.

"Well, alright then. Use whatever you need!" Becky beamed before practically bouncing out of the room. Dean emerged from the shower seconds later with just the towel on. Castiel turned and collapsed onto the bed face first, thinking about anything but Dean's bare chest.

"So you think I'm a good cook?" Dean asked. Castiel knew he was grinning, cocky bastard.

"You know how to make a sandwich. I'd say you're on the fast track to culinary genius."

"Ha ha. Well, every 'culinary genius' needs an assistant. I guess you'll do," Dean added, his smile so wide now Castiel was sure his face might split apart.

"C'mon, you're pretty enough," Castiel said walking out the door while Dean tried to flatten out his hair in the mirror.

"Aw, now I'm pretty Cas? Keep going and I might think you actually like me," Dean said turning to follow the other man. Castiel just shook his head and picked up his pace before Dean could see the blush that colored his cheeks


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm already doing better about updating. Hope you like it!**

When they got outside to the little garden in the back yard, Dean gave Castiel a list of vegetables to dig up. He had gotten the cabbage and onion already and had moved on to digging up carrots. He was holding three of them up in a line when Dean walked by.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You said 3 medium carrots and the one in the middle is clearly not medium," Castiel said, looking up from where he was crouching on the ground.

"Cas, it's just a recommendation. It doesn't need to be perfect. That's what so great about cooking. Not everything needs to be exact. Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Haven't heard that in a while," Castiel said quietly, placing the carrots in the basket with the other vegetables.

"What d'you mean Cas?" Dean asked, his voice softer than before.

"It's nothing."

"C'mon man, you can talk to me."

"The first time I heard that, my older brother Michael was trying to keep me from hearing my mother leave."

Castiel had been eleven. He had been playing Clue with Michael in his room when the shouting had started. It wasn't really anything new at the time so Castiel had tried to ignore it. Michael had raised his voice a little to try and drown it out. Then, they started hearing things breaking, which, again, wasn't entirely out of the ordinary but it still scared Castiel whenever it happened. Michael had pulled Castiel into his lap, which he usually didn't allow, but this time he went willingly. By the time they heard the front door slam shut, he was listening to Michael speak softly about something Castiel couldn't remember anymore. The only thing that he recalled was Michael murmuring, "It'll be fine, I swear." Castiel knew this fight was different from the others over the past few years because neither of his parents had ever left before. That night, they had slept tucked together in Castiel's bed. They stuck a little closer to each other after that.

Life had been tense after that, their father putting so much of himself into his work that he was hardly home any more. Their mother came back one day during summer vacation while their father was at work to grab her things. She gave the boys the option to leave with her. Raphael and Uriel went with her, leaving just Michael and Castiel. They didn't hear from them after that. Occasionally, Michael would tell Castiel that "everything'll be fine." Michael had had to put college on hold to care for his brother and Castiel hated his father for it. Michael was only nineteen and was already a parent. They had a routine down by the time their father left. Father hadn't been home in almost a month when Castiel finally realized that he might not be coming back at all. Usually they only saw his car anyways, but he had still been there. Michael didn't talk about it. Father continued to send them money every month and Castiel could see Michael struggling to remain loyal to an absent father. They stayed in the house even though Castiel could tell how much it hurt both of them to be there. Michael continued with his mantra of "everything will be fine" even though Castiel could see that he had stopped believing that a while ago. When he had been accepted to college, he left as soon as possible. He talked to Michael every once in a while now but they never talked about it. Michael had gotten married, had a few kids but Castiel had only seen pictures of the family lately, a holiday postcard or an email once or twice a year. When this whole fiasco was over, Castiel was going to fly out to see Michael.

He finished telling Dean this and wiped at his eyes, removing any trace of the moisture that had appeared. Dean held out a hand to help Castiel to his feet. He took it gratefully and for a moment, neither of them let go. Castiel's brain finally caught up and he let go quickly, looking down and brushing off the dirt that had collected on his knees. When he looked up again, Dean gave him a small smile and said "I'm sorry" before clearing his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable with the direction this conversation had taken and quickly changed the subject.

"So how do you feel about chicken stew?" Dean asked, walking over to the chicken coop and grabbing one of the larger birds.

"I like it, if that's what you mean."

"Good," Dean said before breaking the chicken's neck. Castiel could feel his jaw drop in shock. Dean looked up at him and laughed, saying, "Where did you think chicken came from?"

"The freezer section," Castiel said. Dean just laughed again and made his way back into the house to start cooking.

Everything went pretty smoothly after that. Dean cleaned the chicken while Castiel cleaned and chopped vegetables. They worked well together, managing to stay out of each other's way. Dean did most of the actual cooking while Castiel went out to the dining room and set the table. When he was almost finished, Dean came up behind him and looked over the table before nodding and saying "not bad" before dragging Castiel back into the kitchen.

Dean stirred the pot again before holding spoon up to Castiel's mouth. There were probably incredibly inappropriate noises coming from him when he tasted it, but this might have been the best thing he'd ever eaten.

Dean grinned and asked, "Good then?"

"It's amazing," Castiel replied earnestly. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I cooked a lot for Sam when we were growing up," Dean shrugged. "Dad was a cop and he worked late a lot. He was obsessed with finding the guy who killed my mom when I was four. He'd make up breakfast and tuck us in at night but dinner was usually left up to me. I wasn't gonna let Sammy grow up on poptarts."

Castiel just nodded before Dean spoke again, saying, "C'mon let's get this dished up. I'm starving."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, it's been forever. But I never forgot! I just either **_**couldn't **_**think of anything or I was busy. I would promise to do better but I swear, every time I do that, it actually takes longer so I'm not gonna promise anything anymore :D I know this is short but I thought this was a good part to cut it off for now. Enjoy!**

Castiel would count the meal as a success. Everyone had the food, praising both of them even though Castiel kept saying that it had been all Dean's work. There was another couple, a pastry chef named Gabriel and his girlfriend Kali, staying at the house who had joined them. Gabriel had baked an apple pie, instantly endearing him to Dean. After everyone was finished eating Chuck got up and brought back a bottle of scotch. He poured everyone a glass and, after another hour of good conversation, they were all a little drunk. As Chuck poured another glass for Becky, he leaned down, surprising her with a kiss. When he stood up again, Becky just stared at him, an adoring look on her face.

Gabriel chuckled and asked, his words a little slurred, "'S that all it takes to be married for longer than a year? Well then-" He turned to Kali and kissed her passionately. Castiel squirmed a little in his seat, not knowing where to look. He settled on Dean's profile and immediately knew it was a bad choice. Dean's cheeks were tinted pink from the alcohol and he was grinning ear to ear. Castiel looked down at his plate, not wanting to get caught, right as Gabriel and Kali finally broke apart. Everyone chuckled a bit, the alcohol in their systems removing most of the embarrassment that would probably have been there under normal circumstances.

Just as Castiel was taking another sip of his scotch, Becky looked at them and said, "Well?"

Dean looked confused and just said, "What?"

"Aren't you gonna kiss him?"

Castiel had a difficult time not spitting out his drink. While he recovered, Dean just started talking, saying, "Oh, we're not…That's…" But before he could get much more out, Becky just glared at him, shutting Dean up. "C'mon. It's obvious you two are in love," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Chuck kissed me," Becky added, "And Gabe _definitely_ kissed Kali." Her eyes were bright and her smile was huge. Apparently, her idea was contagious since Gabriel spoke up quickly, "Besides, you're among friends!"

Dean looked over at Castiel, catching his eye immediately. Castiel tried to speak, to tell him… Well, to tell him _what_ he wasn't actually sure. Before he could think of anything though, Dean grabbed his cheeks and pulled Castiel close. Their lips touched and Castiel froze for a minute. Every part of him screaming _What about Balthazar? _but as Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip, Castiel forgot everything else and allowed Dean to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds or minutes or years, Castiel didn't know, someone coughed quietly and the two men broke apart quickly, both of their faces turning a bright shade of red. Gabriel laughed and said, "Now _that's _what I call a kiss!"

After that, everything went back to normal, or just about. Dean and Castiel avoided each other's gaze but both participated in the conversation happening at the moment. Castiel wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about anymore but he was pretty sure all of his responses were appropriate. His mind was racing.

Soon, they were all too drowsy for good conversation and everyone slowly made their way to their rooms. Castiel offered to help Becky with the dishes but she brushed him off, saying something about him cooking. In their room, Dean and Castiel quickly changed into their pajama and Castiel climbed into the bed. Dean had already grabbed one of the pillows and had made his way to the shower, intending to honor their deal from earlier. Just as Castiel was reaching for the string to turn the bedside lamp off, Dean turned around and fixed him with the biggest puppy eyes Castiel had ever seen and said, "Take pity on me. Can't we just share the bed?"

Castiel knew he shouldn't but damn, those eyes. Still, he asked, gesturing to the shower, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's damp," Dean said frowning. He looked twice as pathetic, and, as a result, twice as adorable. _Adorable?_ Castiel thought. _Where did that come from?_

"Fine," Castiel finally said. He scooted over to one side and Dean was on the other in record time. "One snore and you're back in the shower," he said as Dean got comfortable. All he got as a reply was a "Yeah, yeah."

Dean shut off the light and they both fidgeted a bit before becoming very still. There were only a few inches of space between their arms. Castiel turned his head so he could see the window and the sky beyond that but it still wasn't enough. He could feel the tension in the room. Slowly he turned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling again. After a few moments, Castiel found that his head had fallen a little towards Dean. He looked towards the other man and found him staring. Their eyes locked for a few moments before they both snapped out of it and turned on their sides, facing away from each other. Castiel wasn't tired anymore. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have no excuses except that tumblr and homework distracted me and then wouldn't work. But I'm here now so. Not sure how I feel with this chapter. It's probably rushed… My apologies that it's also kind of short too. The end is in sight though, so woohoo! Hope you enjoy!**

Castiel woke the next day to the sun shining on his eyes and a warm body pressed against his back and a hand that wasn't his laying on his stomach. Whatever time it was Castiel figured was too early and snuggled closer to the body behind him as the arm tightened around his middle. He was almost asleep when he remembered who he was in bed with. _Fuck fuck fuck_, he thought as he tried to think of a way to get out of bed without waking Dean up. He could feel Dean's soft breathing on the back of his neck and the less rational part of him wanted to stay in bed and fall back asleep wrapped in Dean's warmth. But he knew this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have later so he carefully grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently lying flat against his stomach and tried to gently move it to a spot that wasn't Castiel.

After what seemed like hours of trying to escape Dean's grasp, Castiel was finally able to wriggle his way out. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and a towel and headed to the shower to take care of the raging hard on he was now sporting. When he finished, he got dressed slowly, carefully listening to hear if Dean was awake. He couldn't hear anything, so maybe he was still asleep or he'd left in the middle of Castiel's shower. They hadn't done more than that one kiss but Castiel felt like he was acting like they'd have some awkward one night stand. He tried not to think about sex, particularly sex with Dean, as he felt a coil of heat in his stomach.

Resolutely not thinking about Dean, Castiel made his way back into the bedroom. The sheets were rumpled but empty. Castiel wasn't sure if the relief or the disappointment was stronger. With that, he made his way to the kitchen, his mind wandering to his empty stomach. He could smell bacon, eggs, and something sweet, maybe pancakes. When he walked into the kitchen, there was plate of food on the counter and Dean was sitting on a bench by the door, lacing up his boots. He looked up at the sound of Castiel's steps and Castiel could swear he saw the other man's cheeks flush slightly. He gestured to the plate and asked, "Is that for me?"

Dean just grunted as he got up and walked over, grabbing an apple off the counter. Castiel took that as a yes and grabbed the fork by the plate and began shoveling food in his mouth, less because of hunger and more because of the silence that had fallen over the room. He kept his eyes on the plate as he leaned against the counter, wanting to move to the table but at the same time glued to floor. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. Suddenly the taller man spoke up, saying, "Chuck says there's a bus stop not far from here. He said it should take up to a train station that'll take us to Seattle." Castiel just nodded as Dean pushed himself off the counter and left the room, tossing the apple core into the trash on his way out. Castiel finished eating quickly after that and made sure to wash his dishes before leaving. He couldn't hear Chuck or Becky anywhere.

When he got back to their room, Dean had his duffel ready and Castiel's suitcase was beside the door. As they made their way out, some of the tension faded as Dean started cracking jokes again. The walk to their next stop might be long and Castiel was glad that it wasn't going to be spent in an uncomfortable silence.

The walk didn't take nearly as long as he had assumed it would. They only had to wait about half an hour before the bus came. Castiel had asked why they hadn't just gone to the train station where Chuck worked, but Dean had just shrugged, saying, "He started saying it was closed today or something like that. I don't know, I was still half asleep at the time."

Castiel just chuckled and shook his head. He got up a moment later to call Balthazar to let him know they were on their way. The battery was low on his phone so he kept the call short, offering up only the important information. Balthazar told Castiel that he missed him and loved him. Castiel responded with the same and went to sit down beside Dean again. The bus was there minutes later and they set off towards their next stop.

They almost missed the train. The bus had picked up a group of people at a nursing home nearby. From what Castiel could hear, they were headed to the casino. When they got to the station, both men hurriedly bought their tickets and took a seat towards the back, Castiel sliding in by the window as Dean lifted their bags onto the rack above their heads. Castiel was starting to feel drowsy. The sun was high now and shining through the window, warming his face and making him more tired. He leaned his head against the window, the cool glass contrasting with the warm sun and quickly dozed off.

When he woke up later, the sun was much lower and his cheek was pressed against a flannel-covered shoulder. He could feel Dean's cheek on his head and a hand on his leg. There was no internal struggle in Castiel's head this time, like there had been this morning. He just pressed closer, if that was possible, and fell back asleep. Maybe he'd regret it when Dean was awake as well but he just couldn't bring himself to care much.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ugh Dean and Cas give me so many feels. Don't have much to say except that I'm only expecting one or two more chapters so be prepared. Hope you like it!**

The ride to Seattle was otherwise uneventful. They made a few stops, caught different buses, trains, or, once, a cab. They caught sleep where they could, usually pressed up next to each other. Neither of them talked about it when they woke up. They arrived in Seattle early in the morning, around 7. The roads were damp with the rain that must have passed through the night before. As usual, Dean grabbed the luggage from the rack above their heads and they made their way to a payphone in the train station. Castiel's cell phone had died and he needed to know where Balthazar was staying. Keeping it short, he got the necessary information and the two men set off. Castiel had suggested they call for a cab but Dean just shook his head and said he'd rather walk. It would be bit of journey but Castiel wasn't sure he wanted to say goodbye quite yet.

They found a park a few blocks away from Balthazar's hotel. Without speaking, they both turned onto one of the paths that branched off from the sidewalk. Dean still had his duffle over his shoulder and was dragging Castiel's suitcase behind him, the wheels getting caught on the occasional bump or branch. Castiel had reached for it when he'd stepped off the train earlier but Dean had just shaken his head and said, "It's fine, I got it." They walked slowly in a companionable silence, shoulders bumping occasionally. Sometimes one of them would comment on a bird or a plant or another person walking in the park. They had stopped on a bridge over a river that ran through the middle of park when Castiel spoke up.

"What do you have against marriage?" There was an emotion he couldn't decipher coursing through him.

"Why tie yourself down to someone who's just going to wind up leaving?" Dean asked from his spot next to Castiel. Their arms were pressed together as they leant against the railing, looking over the water.

"What happened?" Castiel asked. Dean's reaction couldn't have come from anything but experience.

"You know the bar I work at, right?" Dean asked. Castiel just nodded. "Well, it wasn't just me and Sammy in the beginning. My girlfriend at the time, Lisa, my buddy," his voice hardened at the word, "Gordon, and me, we started her up. Sam was still in college at the time. We had just started up and business was good. A lot of the former customers from back when Ellen owned the place came back. I thought it was perfect. I figured the only thing that'd make it better was finally settling down. I still had my mom's old wedding ring. I went all out, the fancy clothes, a big extravagant dinner, and she said yes. I was so happy."

Dean sighed and stopped talking for a few minutes. Castiel leaned into him a little, letting Dean know he was listening.

"It was about a month later," Dean started again. "I had gone out for a couple days to visit Sam down at Stanford. He was on spring break and I figured I could leave the bar in Lisa and Gordon's hands for a little while. I got in late on Sunday night. I wasn't supposed to be back until the next morning but I managed to avoid a lot of traffic. I knew something was wrong when I walked in. It was quiet, which was normal because it was almost eleven at night and we used to close pretty early on Sunday nights. I tried to ignore the feeling as I walked to our bedroom. They were both in there, just sleeping, thank god. I didn't shout or anything, just dropped my bag. The noise woke both of them up and they both started scrambling for clothes and words. Lisa came up to me and started telling me how sorry she was but I couldn't listen to her. I'd trusted her, trusted both of them, and they did this. Kicked 'em both out that night and bought out their shares of the company. Realized then that no one's gonna stick around except family. Sam tried coming back early but I made his stay in California and finish his degree. I kept her afloat for a few years without any problems. Sam came back a few months after they left and it's just been the two of us since. She's still got the ring," Dean added quietly.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand without thinking and interlaced their fingers. He squeezed Dean's hand softly before letting it just rest there on the railing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"'S not your fault," Dean said, almost as quietly, and gave Castiel's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and grabbing their bags once more, making his way to the other side of the bridge. "C'mon, let's get you to that hotel. I've had enough chick-flick moments for one day," he said with a smile.

"You should get it back from her, Dean," Castiel said softly. Dean just shrugged a little but Castiel could tell his mind was spinning.

Once they reached the hotel, Castiel used a phone in the lobby to call him. He wasn't there at the moment but he promised to hurry back. Castiel walked back over to where Dean was standing.

"How much do I owe you?" Castiel asked, not knowing what else to say. "There's an ATM over there. I could…" he trailed off, watching those green eyes as some emotion he couldn't identify swept through them.

"Forget about it," Dean said softly.

"Really? It's not a problem."

"Do you still have that coin we flipped for the bed?" Dean asked.

"I believe so," Castiel said as he pulled it out. He had set it aside in his wallet after Dean had given it back. Castiel handed it over to Dean.

"Consider us even," the other man said as he pocketed the coin.

They just stood there for a few minutes, green eyes staring into blue, neither man knowing what to say.

"Cas-" Dean started just as another voice sounded from across the lobby. They both turned as Balthazar shouted, "Castiel!"

Castiel walked over to him slowly, not wanting to leave Dean's side but not having any logical reason to stay. Balthazar threw his arms around Castiel's waist as soon as they were close enough.

"I missed you," the blond man whispered in his ear. Castiel pulled away enough to look at his partner's face and told him, "And I you." He couldn't help his eyes wandering back to where Dean was still standing.

"No, Castiel, I _really _missed you. And I was thinking," Balthazar said as he slowly sank to one knee and pulled out a box, "Marry me?"

Other people in the lobby had pulled out cell phones and cameras. Castiel was frozen in place. The moment he'd been dreaming about and he couldn't bring himself to answer. He turned his head a little, looking towards where he and Dean had been standing just minutes before, only to find the spot empty and the door swinging closed.

He turned back to Balthazar and said, "Yes, of course." There were cheers and hugging and congratulations from all those strangers but all Castiel could think about was the smell of old leather car seats, a warm bed, and the feeling of flannel against his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's finally over, at least as far as I had planned. I feel bad for Balthy but we all knew where this was headed. Hope you enjoyed it and this final part!**

Life was almost back to normal after that. Castiel and Balthazar stuck around Seattle for a few more days before heading home. Turns out the woman who owned the house they were looking into had called and told Balthazar it was theirs. They moved in soon after they got home and held a housewarming-slash-engagement party a week after they had finally settled in. Castiel was in the kitchen, not really in a party mood and feeling restricted by the suit he was wearing, when Anna walked. He was rubbing at a non-existent smudge on the stainless steel stovetop when she threw herself into the barstool directly across from him.

"You do know you're supposed to be happy, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm elated," Castiel said, trying to smile. It came out more as a grimace.

"Cas," Anna said, a warning in her voice.

"Drop it Anna, I'm fine."

At that Anna lifted herself off the stool, smoothed out her dress, and walked around the island to wrap her arms around him. Castiel held her close and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I know. It's everything I've ever wanted. It's just…" he trailed off.

"I don't know what happened to you while you were gone, but you're different," Anna said, offering him a small smile as she pulled away a little, "I hate seeing you this miserable."

Castiel smiled a little and pulled her in for one more hug before finally letting go.

He was standing with Balthazar, talking to another couple. Balthazar was talking about the house and the engagement.

"So I'm between meetings when she calls," Balthazar says, "and she offers us the house. But before I can give an answer she asks in we're married. I told her we weren't and I could hear the hesitation in her voice now and I just interrupt her and say, 'But we're going to be.' Then we get everything settled and I realize, well, why not? We would've gotten around to it eventually anyways," Balthazar finishes, looking at Castiel and smiling that smile that used to make Castiel weak in the knees.

"Excuse me," Castiel mumbles and makes his way to their bathroom, hearing Balthazar immediately start talking to the other couple about something. He heads to the sink and splashes water on his face to clear his head. Castiel doesn't know why he's freaking out. Or, he won't admit it, at least. It's everything he's ever wanted, but something's missing.

He wanders into their bedroom and sees his suitcase sitting on the floor in the corner, scuffed and dirty, nothing like it was when he'd first used it. Just as he's about to head back into the throng of people in the living room, an alarm goes off. It sounds like a fire alarm and he can hear people hurrying out the door. As the guests make their way outside, Castiel can hear Balthazar gathering up things from his office.

"…still haven't put it on Facebook," Castiel hears Balthazar say as he walks into their bedroom. "Hurry up, grab anything valuable. I think the alarm's just malfunctioning but we should get out, just in case," Balthazar adds as he picks up his phone off the nightstand. Something clicks then in Castiel's head and he grabs his phone from the other table and exits the room quickly. He's gone by the time Balthazar comes back in and drops everything, a lost expression on his face when he sees the ring shining where Castiel's phone had been moments ago.

It was warm when Castiel pulled up in his small rental car. It was around noon and the place was packed with the lunch rush. He made his way to the bar slowly and sat down when Sam's back was turned. When the taller man turned around, he noticed Castiel and his eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face.

"Cas!" Sam shouted. "Didn't think I'd see you 'round here again."

"My plans changed," Castiel said. Sam's face lit up in a knowing smile.

"Do you want me to get Dean?" Sam asked, turning around quickly when Castiel just nodded. He watched as Sam stuck his head through the door in the back and said, "Dude, there's someone here for you."

Castiel watched the door intently as Dean walked out, drying his hands on a towel, before catching Castiel's eye and dropping the towel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said quietly, feeling his face grow warm. Dean didn't seem ready to believe Castiel was actually there as he stuttered out "H-hey Cas."

Neither man said anything for the next few moments, neither of them letting their gazes drop. Sam decided to take things into his own hands and walked over to where Castiel was sitting and said, gently, like he was afraid of spooking a wild animal, "Why don't you two go talk in the kitchen."

Castiel got up slowly and made his way around the counter and followed Dean's still-shocked form into the kitchen. They stared at each other for another moment until Dean broke the silence, saying, "Where's Balthazar?"

Castiel shrugged, "But I'm sure he doesn't want to see me," he added, his voice heavy with guilt. "Dean, I-" he started, but he wasn't sure how to finish. He had missed Dean, yes, he loved him, that he was certain about, but he didn't know how Dean would respond to any of these so he fell silent. Dean was looking at him carefully now. Suddenly, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall Castiel knew led to his room. Castiel was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Had Dean rejected him? That seems like the only reason he'd just leave. He was determining whether he could get out the back door without being notice when Dean walked back in. He looked nervous and excited and Castiel was officially lost. Dean walked right up to him and took one of Castiel's hands, the left one. Dean pressed something into his hand and took a step back, putting a respectable distance between them. When Castiel opened his hand, he saw a ring lying there.

"It's not…y'know. I just figured, since you convinced me to go get it, should be yours," Dean said, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

Castiel surged forward, kissing Dean and pushing him back against the counter. Castiel was so intent on mapping out the inside of Dean's mouth with his tongue that neither of them heard the door open. They did, however, hear Sam's deep, bellowing laugh as he shouted, "Not in the kitchen guys. We don't need a citation from the health department."

Dean had to get back to work, much to the dismay of both men. He told Castiel to make himself at home and they parted with one more lingering kiss. Castiel made his way down the back hallway and completely ignored every door except the one on the end. He stepped through slowly, letting the sun warm his face as he walked to the car that was exactly where it had been the first and only other time he'd been back there. Castiel pulled the door open and climbed in. He sat there for a moment, taking in the smell of old leather and Dean before grabbing the tape out of his pocket and sliding it in. He had been wandering through a music store in New York a few days after getting home and found the tape he'd thrown out of Dean's car all that time ago. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do with it then but now he was glad he had bought it. Now he just had to figure out a way to repay Dean for the sandwich.

Fin

**A/N 2 – If you guys want to know about any other parts, I'll try to write them. Just no porn. I don't think I could write that decently and then it'd be awkward…**


End file.
